The crossover
by cougarmanus
Summary: My giant tenchi+MR+Transformers crossover PLEASE REVIEW
1. Meet the charectors OR Space race lost

FanFiction.Net var banner = 1; 

**MY GREAT CROSSOVER**

**Category:** [Anime][1] » [Tenchi Muyo][2] **Censor:** NC-17 **Genre:** General **Chapters:** 2 **Reviews:** [2][3]

**Author**: [cougarman_us][4]
- Select Font -VerdanaTimes New RomanArialGeneva
Font Size: [Bigger (+)][5] - [Smaller (-)][6]

Chapter 1 : Default ChapterChapter 2 : the crash
[Next Chapter ( 2 )][7] » 

document.abc.my[0].selectedIndex= 1-1; document.abc.my[1].selectedIndex= 1-1;    
I still own nothing save my own creations and the charectors are the property of their respective owners so with that said enjoy, and PLEASE REVIEW!  
  
Asia clan-clan awoke sudenly as her feline ears twitched bringing her the sounds of a distant creature mewing in space,IN SPACE! but how? she then realised it was a combination of telepathy and sound and she immidiately realized what it was that had made the sounds. Rushing to the control room she saw gene at the helm and behind him melfina and suzuka was to his left and in front on tactical display was jim,jim he's so dedicated, if only he were a catrl-catrl. Asia quickly cleared the idea from her mind as she sat down on the other side of gene before smiling up at him. Gene? she cooed and gene knew she wanted something immidiately.   
  
What do you want asia? he asked as she still smiled at him despite his yelling at jim's objection. *that settles it she want's something* gene thought as the catrl-catrl grinned even wider. Well now that you mention it I would like to head in that direction! asia said pointing into space where she had heard the sound before. No! Asia we aren't going out into deep space just to cruise around. I don't care if you are some superior race the answers no! he said cutting her off before she could retort. then gene softened as asia began to cry and then he turned to melfina happy for the new destraction as she addressed him.  
  
Gene! I'm picking up a signal from out there! It's on the emergency frequency and it's getting weak! melfina cried from the tube behind gene. Put it on screen mel! gene said as melfina nodded. Patching through now. suddenly a very distorted picture appeared focused and then it became a video feed.  
  
Mayday Mayday we're in desperate need of help, the entire Galaxy Police Armada is after us and our ships are badly damaged..as she continued more women appeared and three men the youngest of whom grabbed a tiny girl just before two more women appeared and the screen was rocked by a enormous explosion. Shit there goes yagami! the girl before them shouted as they saw a giant red ship through the window behind her fall back and explode violently. I repeat we need help if anyone's listening who cares please HELP US! she shouted then their was another explosion and the video was gone.  
  
Gene we have to her them! jim shouted as asia joined in. Yeah the catarl catarl are sworn defenders of any feline ships in our terretory so I have to help! gene smiled to himself as he mumbled turning to melfina. yeah we can't let a ship full of beautiful women get killed when we could save them could we? he said to himself as he addressed melfina. Mel how long to get there at ether speed?  
  
10 minutes gene but can we handle an entire armada? melfina responded worriedly.  
  
Sure we can! we're the outlaw star, I promise I won't let anything happen to you mel so set a course we're going in!  
  
with that the outlaw star turned and blasted off torwards the source of the signal.  
  
ELSEWERE...  
  
On a planet not far from where a scared ryoko had sent out her pleading distress call her message was recieved by a race far holder than even she. Autobots we have to help them, they appear to be from earth and we have sworn to defend that planet so I must ask for six volenteers to fly a rescue mission! Optimus Prime said addressing the small band of autobots that remained.  
  
um i'll RC called the only female autobot in the group said a little unsure of her reasons.  
I'll go with her Hot rod spoke up following RC onto the ship  
and me,and me,and me nobody'l get there faster nobody,nobody,nobody. blurr said zipping off to the shuttle.   
i'll go said daniel a young human of 18. They might be afraid of you guys besides RC might need a hand. he said running after the taller autobots.  
i'm going with the young punk! said kup as he made his way behind the others to the shuttle.  
  
fine, jazz you go with them and take a medic too there may be injured aboard. optimus boomed and jazz nodded grabbing another autobot by the arm as they raced to the shuttle.  
  
READY THE SHUTTLE FOR LAUNCH!  
then within moments engines were firing and 5 autobots and one young man were off on a 4 minute voyage to the other side of cybertron and a wounded ryo-oki  
  
AND STILL ELSEWHERE..  
  
a motly band of searchers looked up seeing what looked like fireworks exploding in the night sky above them tearing through the heavens like a fiery beast. What's going on genki? pixie asked from her perch atop big blue shoulder. I don't know but I have a feeling we're going to find out real soon..  
  
TO BE CONTINUED AFTER REVIEWED.. 

Chapter 1 : Default ChapterChapter 2 : the crash
[Next Chapter ( 2 )][7] » 

document.abc.my[0].selectedIndex= 1-1; document.abc.my[1].selectedIndex= 1-1; 

**Review Story** ( be a responsible reader and write a review)

Title: 
MY GREAT CROSSOVER

Name:
cougarman_us (Signed Review)

Favorites:
Add author to favorites:  Add story to favorites: 

Review:

function checkFields() { missinginfo = ""; if (document.frmPost.comments.value == "") { missinginfo += "\n - Review"; } if (missinginfo != "") { missinginfo ="FanFiction.Net v2.0:\n__________________________________\n" + "Please fill in the following fields:\n" + missinginfo + "\n__________________________________"; alert(missinginfo); return false; } else { return true; } } //-->    
If you feel that this entry violates any of the [guidelines][8] set by FanFiction.Net please [click here][9] to notify the staff. 

   [1]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=story-categories&categoryID=201
   [2]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=story-listfiles&categoryID=338
   [3]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=story-readReview&storyid=219713
   [4]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=42435
   [5]: javascript:changefontsize(1);
   [6]: javascript:changefontsize(-1);
   [7]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=story-read&StoryID=219713&Chapter=2
   [8]: http://www.fanfiction.net/
   [9]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=misc-spamalert&storyid=219713



	2. The crash

Ryoko once that name struck fear in those who heard it but now the dreaded space pirate stood with tenchi masaki her first and only love at the helm of a ruined starship streaking through space being followed by the bulk of the galaxy police forces. How the mighty have fallen.  
  
SCREEEECHHHH  
  
Ryoko came back from her thoughts in time to watch a rather large section of ryo-oky burst into flames before trailing smoke into the emptiness of space. Tenchi I can't do anything else! we're doomed! Ryoko shouted even as the now crippled ship slowed and the usually silent drive screamed in agony and died leaving a derelict ship spinning in space.  
  
Ryoko began to cry as she realized she had failed her beloved tenchi and doomed them all. she was caught completely off guard when tenchi lifted her chin and smiled at her.  
  
I'm sorry Ryoko, I wish it didn't have to end this way I love you...and then Ryoko felt what she had longed for for so long. tenchi kissed her with all his heart never wanting to leave her but as they drew apart they turned to the enormous view screen as it blinked to life with the picture of an admiral staring at them.  
  
Surrender at once to the Galaxy Police or face immediate destruction on the grounds of treason, robbery, and mass destruction. Do you surrender or shall we be forced to destroy your craft? the man boomed.  
  
Before either could answer another screen blinked into existence with the picture of a red headed young man about 22 years old as they noticed a red ship with two arms appearing beside ryo- oky. Hold it right there! They're with me so back off! the red head yelled at the admiral.  
  
The admiral did not look pleased to be disrespected so and it showed. Unknown craft Identify yourself and your reason for being here immediately or face repercussions at the hands of the Galaxy police! the yelled at the red head who merely shrugged it off.  
  
I'm Gene Starwind of Starwind and Hawking enterprises piloting the Outlaw Star and I'm here because the lady sent a distress signal so here we are to help! Now Back off!  
  
The admiral glared at the red head before answering. Fine if you wish to aide a criminal then so be it! Fleet Attack! and suddenly the red ship was blazing towards the fleet with a gun in one hand and a axe in the other at breakneck speed. BRING IT ON!  
  
As the crew of ryo oky watched ship after ship was destroyed before one finally got lucky and manage to strike the red craft which promptly came screaming back alongside ryo-oky.  
  
You guys better start praying for a miracle..half our crew's down and we're out of ammo and missles.the red head reported as Ryoko sighed. Thanks for the help we're sorry you will die with us go before they reach us you can still get away.. before she could even finish her sentence an alarm sounded and the redhead turned and grimaced noticeably.  
  
It's another ship coming from just ahead of us, not galaxy police or grappler. looks like things just got worse.  
  
A low beeping sound was heard and suddenly the screen formerly filled with the image of the admiral was now filled with the picture of a young man in an immense ship.  
  
This is Danny of the autobots piloting shuttle 001. We hereby issue asylum in cybertronian space to the ship whose distress signal we received failure to comply will result in immediate action. Daniel read off his speech he had pre pared with a little help from arcee.  
  
Flash Back  
  
Daniel smiled as he finished setting their course and stood leaving the computer to navigate them to their destination. He realized he had not slept in a long time before they left in the shuttle and he decided it would probably be a good idea to take a nap after writing a speech to give once they arrived. Man why am I the only human that likes t stay on cybertronian? he ask no one in particular. As he headed down the enormous hallway past the other rooms in the ship he heard a sound he had never heard before. It was like glass grinding on glass with a metallic ting and as he passed by hot rods room and the other auto bots he became more definite in its source. He stopped just outside of Arcees' room and he could hear the sounds coming from within. He slowly and quietly opened the smaller door made to allow human entry into the autobot sized rooms and stepped inside. He was hit with the sudden realization that Arcee was crying or as much an equivalent as she could.  
  
Arcee What's wrong? Why are you crying? He asked as he made his way up to her. Arcee stopped and spun around in alarm and quickly tried to hide her emotions. Daniel would not stand for it though. What's the matter, I've never seen you cry before. Want to talk about it? He asked as Arcee sighed. I'm sorry Daniel it's nothing, thanks for asking though. she said as she laid down on her back in the recharger. Arcee what is it? You can talk to me and I promise it'll stay just between us. Daniel said as he closed the door behind him. Please tell me what's wrong. he begged her as he stood beside her on the equivalent of her nightstand.  
  
Oh Daniel I don't know It doesn't really matter. she sighed. Daniel frowned. Well it matters to you apparently so why not talk about it? It helps to let things get out in the air. he said as he placed his hand on top of her enormous one which felt amazingly more like skin than metal. It's just that...well, I'm the only female autobot so the others don't like to let me fight and they don't care about me as a person just the fact that I am the female autobot and therefore I have to well you know. she said breaking into sobs once more. No one loves me they just want me to do for them. she cried as Daniel tried to sooth her then moved up till he was standing right beside her head. No one loves me I'm just a girl to them and a tin can to humans..what am I supposed to do? she cried covering her face before laying down again as her tears shone on her face. Arcee that's not true, We do love you. Daniel said as he reached over and hugged her neck. I love you . please don't count yourself short you are a wonderful and beautiful autobot and I know the others care for you but if you need someone I'll always be here for you Arcee. Really Daniel she pleaded hoping he'd say yes. Really, now how about giving me a hand with writing a speech for these Galaxy Police so I don't mess up? It'll help take your mind off of things.  
  
Ok Arcee smiled as she lifted Daniel and sat him on her shoulder and headed back to t he cockpit to use the ships computer to write the message.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
On Behalf of The cybertronian empire I demand that you herby remove yourselves to your own respective space immediately. Daniel finished as he turned to the woman who had sent the distress signal and was now joined by a young man. We're opening the docking bay doors for you prepare to debark we'll..he was cut off by a pink haired woman with long hair. No need I'll use my portal and we'll be right on board.. suddenly Daniel turned to see a bright purple rectangle appear and open depositing the young man and a group of girls including the one who sent the distress signal and the pink haired one and a mix between a cat and a rabbit. what the?  
  
Daniel turned and saw that the ship he had been talking to moments ago was gone without a trace. What happened to the ship? where'd it go? Daniel asked. he was answered by a young girl maybe 12 at the most holding the cabbit. She's right here. Before he could ask he heard the pink haired ones voice from the far side of the room where Arcee had been sitting in her car mode. Why do you have a sports car on board she asked as she knocked on the hood. Before Daniel could ask her to stop or try to explain Arcee transformed and walked over to stand beside Daniel. Oww Hey be easy I don't need a dent in my hood. Arcee said as Daniel smiled. This is Arcee an autobot from the planet cybertron, a very close friend of mine. Please don't hit on her when she's transformed okay?  
  
The pink haired one spoke first undaunted. Impressive. A living robot capable of transforming. I'll have to study her eventually. she thought aloud. You'll do no such thing! Arcee is a person not a robot now lets see about these Galaxy police.  
  
Daniel turned around and smiled as he brought up the red headed young man piloting the red ship. Greetings! we hereby offer you asylum as well and repairs compliments of cybertron for your assistance in these matters Daniel repeated as Arcee prompted on the screen on the console before him. The red Head smiled and gave a thumbs up before answering. We accept your offer and are happy to help but I think Our friends have different Ideas. Daniels smile faded as he opened a channel to the armada and was greeted with the sight of men readying for another offensive. We Hereby demand that you return forthwith to your point of origin on order of the cybertronian empire Daniel tried as the man busted out laughing.  
  
So we are supposed to turn around because some snot nosed renegade kid says so? yeah right. Fire at will! and the com channel closed as the sky was filled with bright bursts of laser fire and exploding missiles. Daniel turned to see A blue streak and blurr was promptly rambling off about damage reports and repairs the others were affecting immediately.  
  
We'll have to retreat we can't fire on them with our cannons destroyed and the outlaw star is out of ammo according to it's pilot so find us a place to land blur. and take them to rooms so they'll be safe I'm going to tractor beam the other ship and aim for the planet on the other side of this solar system. Blur immediately scooped up the tenchi gang and raced out as Daniel set to work.  
  
ELSEWHERE  
  
Look an Iron birds falling! suezo yelled as pixie flew into the air and looked up. Genki they're headed right for us! pixie screamed as she turned around to yell back at him. They immediately took off running but it was to late. the ship plummeted and gained on them fast. pixie flew as fast as she could but was thrown to the ground in front of her when an explosion occurred on the front of the first ship which sent a sheet of metal flying into he back swatting her from the sky and directly into the path of an enormous burning red elongated cylinder. Pixie! Genki screamed as he turned and raced towards her with big blue right behind. Big blue was stopped when a slab of scrap metal as large as him hit him in the side of his head dropping him to the ground in a pile on the ground. Genki grabbed pixie and skated away just as the burning engine hit and explode followed closely by the ships stopping just before big blue's crumpled form and as genki looked around he saw he was separated by the thick forest and the crashed ships which blocked his path so he knelt down ad tried to tend to pixie. Come on pixie don't leave me I'm here for you.  
  
To be continued...  



End file.
